


The Perfect Gift

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 4 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3Also! The character of Ally is not mine, she belongs to one of my besties who goes by remember-me-forever-silent-angel on tumblr. Allyson Reid is Spencer's twin sister, and she has a very EXTENSIVE au that is still in progress if you'd like to read about her over on her blog. :D





	The Perfect Gift

Spencer had saved over $1000 from his first job. His mother had wanted him to get a job in addition to school. All the money would be his to do with as he pleased, no bills to pay, but she wanted him to have the experience. “You need to be able to walk in someone else’s shoes,” she’d said. At first, he hated it. Being overloaded by school, homework and work wasn’t a lot of fun, but now it wasn’t so bad. He had over $1000 to buy Christmas presents this year, and he only had three people to buy for - his mother, his twin sister Ally, and his best friend, Y/N.

After deliberating for nearly a month, he figured out the perfect presents for his sister and his mother; they were expensive, but he wanted to spend his money freely just once before prioritizing with it. Plus, he and Ally were going to split their mother’s gift, considering she’d also just gotten her first job.

Now he just had to find something perfect for Y/N. What did you get for the person you loved? He thought he’d never be able to live without Ally, but that was a given. She knew him inside and out. Spencer had never expected to feel like he did for Y/N, and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

“I already know what I’m getting you,” Y/N said to Ally as she paced the latter’s room. “What do I get for Spence? What the fuck do I get for my best friend?”

Ally smirked, her legs crossed on the bed as her and Spencer’s best friend danced around the subject. “I don’t know. It depends on what you’re trying to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it depends if you want to keep your status as best friends or if you want to confess your undying love for him.” 

Ally chuckled as Y/N stopped in her tracks. “What makes you think I’m in love with your brother?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Simple biology. The fact that your eyes dilate when you’re around him. You stutter, which you never do. You can barely look him in the eye lately and when you do you blush. It’s fairly obvious. I may not be a genius like Spencer, but I can tell.” If anyone was good enough for her “little” brother, it was Y/N. “Ironically, Spencer is the only one who doesn’t know. Even Mom knows.”

Diana knew? “What?”

“Yea, she always talks about what an amazing daughter-in-law you’re going to be.” Y/N blushed all over as she sat down on the bed.

Why fight it? Ally was her best friend too. She knew, and it felt nice to have that secret lifted, at least a little bit. “I don’t know what to get him. I want it to be something he’s always wanted. Or take him to do something he’s always wanted to do. Any ideas?”

“Lemme think,” she said, stroking her chin, deep in thought over what would send the right and overt message to Spencer, because he needed overt in the face of love. “I already got him the complete works of Carl Sagan.”

“Of course you did.” He was one of Spencer’s heroes.

Ally got up and started pacing the floors of her room, leaving Y/N to rack her brain. All of a sudden, she stopped in the middle of the room. “I’ve got it!”

“Please. Grace me with your wisdom,” Y/N implored. “This needs to be good.”

“When Spencer and I were little, he wanted to know everything-”

“And that differs from now how?”

“You know what I mean. Anyway, he said that once he learned everything there was to know on Earth, he wanted to explore space.”

Spencer as an astronaut. She could see it, and she could see little Spencer playing astronaut even more so. “The planetarium down the street from school!” Suddenly, it dawned on her. The night guard could be bribed to let someone into the planetarium at night for a little extra cash. If she could ask him how to work the equipment for the presentations, they could be alone. “Ally, you brilliant, beautiful being you!” Y/N ran from the bed and wrapped her arms around Ally. “Perfect!”

“I try. That’s what happens when you’re the older one. More experience.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “You’re twins!”

“I’m older by six minutes!”

Spencer beamed with pride as he purchased the figure from the local comic shop. After thinking on it for so long, he didn’t what else could more perfect for her. Luke Skywalker was always one of her two favorite Star Wars characters, in addition to Princess Leia of course. The comic shop had sixth-scale figures of the Star Wars characters that looked perfectly detailed. He was a little afraid because it was a figure; it didn’t have any actual purpose, but he thought it was perfect.

On top of that, he and Ally had already purchased a vintage copy of The Wizard of Oz, which she used to read to them while they were kids. Ally insisted it be read to them every night because she wanted to go to the Emerald City. On free days after school, he’d take her into the park amongst the trees and tell her that it was the way to Emerald City, the foliage reminiscent of the castle of glimmering emeralds. 

Now for Y/N. He’d been thinking about this for months. After her father left, she’d been raised by her mother up until a few years ago, when she passed away. Thankfully, her mom had a sister, so she didn’t get pulled from the life she’d always known, but she and her mother were close, like he and Ally were with each other. Shortly after she died, Y/N had told him about a necklace her mother used to wear; it was the shape of a bird wreathed in diamonds that her mother had gotten from her own mother. And then it was stolen. When Spencer passed the similar looking necklace in a window, he knew that was it.

“This must be for someone really special,” the man said with a smile. 

Spencer nodded. “She is.”

“Have you heard of knocking?” Spencer blurted out when Ally entered the room. “I’m wrapping gifts in here.” He tried to move Ally’s gift off the bed before she turned around to face him, but he was too late. Her eyes fixated on it. “Look, I know we’re not kids anymore, and you may not be into that stuff, but it’s all I could think of.”

“Is that Luke Skywalker?” She asked softly. 

“Yes.” He was suddenly very self-conscious of his choice. 

Ally started to tear up. When she was a little kid, all she wanted to do was travel to the Emerald City, and subsequently, to a galaxy far, far away. Luke and Leia were her heroes. “Spencer, I love it! Luke’s my favorite! Even more than Leia.”

“Really?” He asked incredulously. “Even more than Leia?”

“Just a little bit, but yea.”

“Why?”

“Because he reminds me of you,” she replied. She wrapped him in an enormous hug and glanced down at the necklace he’d bought for Y/N, immediately realizing what it was. “She’s going to love that by the way.”

“Y/N, where are you taking me?” Spencer laughed. Blindfolds did not hold a great memory for him, so she’d insisted he keep his eyes closed as the taxi driver started them on their journey. “You said this is my Christmas present?”

“Yes, now shut up and keep your eyes closed.”

Within 10 minutes, the driver dropped them off, smiling as she handed him a $20 tip. She was too excited. The day before she’d dropped off $100 to the night guard at the planetarium and just asked that he not allow anyone else in. Inside was the pizza she’d ordered and a small wrapped gift. “Okay, now you can open your eyes.”

As he opened his eyes, the stars lit up before him. But it was too warm to be outside. Glancing around, he saw the seats. “We’re at the planetarium.” 

“Yea,” she replied, feeling the heat rise in her face. “Ally told me that you wanted to be an astronaut as a kid. I figured this was the closest you’d get to space.”

“Y/N, I…this is perfect.”

“Merry Christmas, Spence.”

She hugged him awkwardly and then sat down to eat, listening to the presentation as they did. They were both on their second slice when she remembered the small item she’d purchased. “Oh, I almost forgot. I got this too.” 

“These are perfect.” He snorted when he opened the box. It was two pairs of socks, already mismatched, with space patterns on them. Now was the time; he had to tell her. It was now or never. “I-I-I got this for you.”

Y/N couldn’t even imagine what it was. There wasn’t a whole lot that she wanted. She had what she needed, besides her mother, but that wasn’t something she was ever going to get back. Her breath caught in her throat when she opened the box. “Spence,” she whispered. “This is…this is…”

“Like the one your mom used to wear. I think. The way you described it made it seem like that’s what it looked like. I’m sorry if it’s not exactly-” He was cut off when she sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips. It felt exactly like he imagined it would, but better. 

She sat back on her heels, and brought her hand up to her mouth, as if only now realizing what she’d done. “Sorry, I just…Spencer, this is amazing. Thank you.”

“Y/N, I can’t imagine what it’s like not having your mother around anymore, but I hope this helps. And I…I just needed you to know how s-special you are to me.”

A tear fell from her eye and onto her sleeve. “Spence, I know we’ve been best friends forever, and I don’t ever want to lose that, but I like you as…more than just a friend.”

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “I do too.” He reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Spencer.”


End file.
